Silver & Gold
by Two Ideas
Summary: Jack's past is a lot different than anyone thought. Does someone else have a secret too? (Stargate Highlander Crossover) WIP
1. Nightmares

Silver and Gold

by Ideas

****

Title: Silver & Gold  
**Author**: Ideas (Stefan & Teri)   
**E-Mail**: twoideas2003@yahoo.com  
**Feedback:**Please!  
**Category:** Crossover - Stargate: SG-1, Highlander, & MacGyver  
**Rating:** PG   
**Summary:** Jack has a secret life, and having been MacGyver is just the tip of the iceberg. Meet old friends and new.   
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, Highlander and MacGyver and their characters are the property of their respective owners. In all cases Teri and Stefan claim no ownership. If we did this would be an episode not a fan fiction story. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. This story is not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
**Authors' Note: **Hope you enjoy. We wanted to offer another reason for Jack having been MacGyver.

* * * * *

Nightmares

"I can't believe this!" Daniel shouted from the top of some ruins he just had discovered. "This is a replica of the temple Gilgamesh built for Ishtar, who may have been Hathor. We found it here at PX3456." 

Jack rolled his eyes. The kid sure could get excited about unimportant things. "And why exactly do I care?" 

"Now, Gilgamesh is important," Daniel began his lecture mode, "because he was a Sumerian King who ruled the city of Uruk, also known in the bible as Erech, which is in modern Iraq around 2700-2650 B.C. According to mythology Ishtar, the great mother, goddess of love, and chief goddess, proclaimed her love for Gilgamesh. He rejected her and she sent something called the 'Bull of Heaven' to destroy the city. Gilgamesh and his companion Enkidu were able to defeat the bull, but the gods ordered Enkidu's death in retribution. This caused Gilgamesh to search out the secrets of immortality."

Jack stands looking impatient and a bit bored while Carter seems to be paying rapt attention and Teal'c, well, was Teal'c. 

"Now, no one knows what ever became of Gilgamesh and his search." Daniel smiled, "until now. This is an account of the travels of Gilgamesh after he left."

That caught Jack's attention. 

"The tablet states that there is an engraved picture of Gilgamesh behind this tile." Daniel informed them. "Teal'c, can you remove it?"

"I can, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he moved forward to comply.

"Daniel, do you really think we should start pulling the temple apart?" Jack asked hoping to convince his friend not to. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack." Daniel said off-handily as he watched Teal'c.

As Teal'c removed the stone tile, Carter gasped and Daniel's eyes grew wide as he shifted his gaze from the engraving to Jack.

"This looks like O'Neill." Teal'c said.

Daniel looked at Jack who was trying hard to remain calm, "It certainly does."

Trying to deflect some attention Jack added, "well, he certainly is handsome." He said trying to look innocent. 

"What are the odds?" Daniel mumbled to himself. 

"Well, genetically next to zero. Our DNA has been evolving over the millennia and the odds that someone today would look like someone from more than 4,500 years ago would be . . ." Carter paused searching for the right word.

"Nearly impossible? When donkey's fly?" Daniel supplied.

"Yes, I was thinking more of astronomical, but yours works." Carter started to grin until she realized why they were having this conversation. All turned towards Jack 

"You scientists are all nuts. I mean for crying out loud, are you suggesting I am 4,500 years old?" Jack asked in his best sarcastic tone. "I mean I know at your ages I must seem pretty old, but let's get real here people."

"With age comes great wisdom." Teal'c added.

"See." Jack said gesturing to Teal'c. "He proves my point. A font of wisdom, I ain't."

"True." "He's got a point." Carter and Daniel answer at the same time.

"Hey, you don't have to agree that fast." Jack said with a pout trying to feign hurt feelings. 

Daniel finished what he needed at the site and the team proceeded to make their way to the gate. As they approached the gate, half-a-dozen Jaffa came through.

It was a valiant fight and all of the Jaffa were defeated, save one. 

Jack turned to see the remaining Jaffa aim the zat weapon again at Daniel. He had already shot him once, a second blast would kill him. Jack took aim and fired, but nothing happened.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" He was out of ammunition. He dashed to tackle the Jaffa and in the process received two blasts from the zat. 

He crumbled to the ground as Teal'c shot the Jaffa preventing him from getting a third shot. 

Carter was the first to reach Jack's side. There was no pulse. Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c stood staring at each other. Jack was dead.

Sam rushed to the DHD to dial home. Perhaps there was still time if they could get the Colonel to Janet in time.

* * * * *

Jack awoke with a gasp. He quickly sat-up and looked around. In his ear, he heard a soft voice, "Easy Jack. Play along." He realized immediately that it was the voice of Dr. Janet Fraiser. 

"Okay, we have got his lungs started again. Hand me an amp. of epi. He is still unconscious." She said loudly and in command as she normally would when someone was injured.

"How is he Doctor?" The General asked. 

"He'll live, sir. He's lucky he only was hit with one blast." Janet informed him. 

Daniel and Sam exchanged glances with Teal'c, all three had seen the Colonel receive two blasts and knew he had been without a pulse. 

"Very good. Keep me informed." The General stated, looked over at his Colonel, and left the infirmary. 

Janet hadn't missed the glances between the three members of SG-1 and was able to find reasons for her staff to leave that area of the infirmary. Leaving her, the Colonel, and three very confused people. 

"Janet, I saw him take two blasts from a zat. Why isn't he dead?" Carter said in frustration. "He should be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Jack said as he sat up.

"Sir, you shouldn't be pushing yourself. You were just revived." Janet said trying to cover-up the fact that her patient was sitting-up when he shouldn't even be breathing.

"Give it a rest Jan. I think they have figured me out or else they will soon." Jack gestured at Sam and Daniel who were looking at both Jack and Janet. "They're just too damn smart!"

Jack just stared at them for a minute. 

"You - - " Daniel began to sputter looking at Jack. He turned to Sam and gestured at Jack, "He - - He's, I can't believe it."

Sam's eyes grew wide as she realized what Daniel was trying to say. "That was your picture we found." She said as a statement rather than a question.

"What picture?" Janet started to ask, but Jack waived her off indicating he would explain later. 

"How?" Sam and Daniel asked at the same time.

"Jinx" Janet said earning glares from everyone in the room. She shrugged it off. 

"I'm immortal." Jack said calmly. 

"You are not a Gou'ald, O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"No, I'm not. I'm totally Earth born, just long lived." 

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

Jack glanced at Daniel who answered. "If he was Gilgamesh, he is about 4,700 years old."

Jack smiled. "In one, Danny. Got it in one. Well, give or take a few years."

"You've lived through history. Jack, tell me what is the greatest invention ever?" Daniel asked.

"Well . . ." Jack started.

"What is the greatest scientific discovery?" Sam asked.

"When did you learn to write?" Daniel asked again.

"Did you know the world was round before Columbus?"

"What was Cleopatra like?"

"Was Atlantis real?"

"Did you know Henry VIII of England?"

"Were you there when Jesus was born?"

"Have you heard of the four horseman of the Apocalypse?"

"Which wars did you fight in?"

"How many times have you been married?"

"Do you have a lot of children?"

"Do you know how they managed to make the pyramids so precise?"

"Do you? Have you? Were you there when? How about?" He could no longer tell who was asking which question. It felt as though the room was spinning. There wasn't enough air. He had died of suffocation before, but he would swear this was worse. He fainted. 

* * * * *

Jack woke up and looked around he was in the infirmary. He looked around saw Janet sitting next to him.

She saw he was awake and began. "Seems like you were having some nightmares. You were very restless. I think you lost a little control while you were asleep and have let the wound in your stomach heal a little more than you should have, but I covered."

He was a bit confused. "Jan, where are Daniel and Sam? I thought they would be waiting to pounce me with more questions since they found out how old I really am." 

"Jack? They don't know anything. You were hit with one blast and they brought you here. You didn't even die this time." She said softly. "Sounds like you had a bad dream." 

He sighed "Sweet! It seemed so real. So, when can I get out of here?"

"Soon" she smiled.

Sam entered as Janet left. 

"I know what you are and you can't win." She put on a hand device and aimed at him. He jumped up and ran from her. He looked for Janet, but didn't find her. He ran out into the hallway. He kept running he looked back to see her when he bumped into Daniel.

"Daniel, it's Sam, something is wrong." Jack said trying to get Daniel to run with him. 

"Of course something is wrong, Jack. You lied to us. You are history. Now come back to my office with me and we will have a nice LONG talk." Daniel smiled sweetly.

"Daniel, I don't know what you are talking about?" Jack tried to say. "We have to get out of here before Sam comes!" He tried as he tugged on Daniel.

"Too late -- Sir!" She sneered. "You lied to me. You betrayed me. You have to be destroyed."

"No, not until he teaches me everything he knows. He will be able to unlock the secrets of the universe." Daniel tried to explain as he stood in front of Jack. "He is my subject. My experiment. You will not hurt him. Not yet." He turned to Jack. "I have millions of questions for you."

Jack felt a hand on his back. It was the General.

"He will be shipped to area 51 for further study." The General ordered.

"No, I think not." All heads turned to see Teal'c. 

"Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you for a rescue." Jack said gratefully. 

Ignoring him, Teal'c continued. "I have been waiting to find an immortal to take back to my lord Apophis. Now I can stop this act and return to my true position." With that said he picked up his staff weapon and opened fire. 

* * * * *

"NOOO!" Jack screamed as he sat up in bed. He looked around and realized where he was. 

He was in his cabin in his own bed. "There goes my idea that I should tell them the truth about me. A nightmare." Of course there was a little part of his mind that wondered if it was a warning that he should tell his friends himself before they found on their own, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

He should have known better. 

* * * * *

"Oh for crying out loud, what has a man got to do to have his peace?"

Jack's nightly slumber, already disturbed by his far-from-calm dreams was once again disrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. Gruffly, he reached over and answered the phone.

"O'Neill."

After some seconds of silence Jack already wanted to cut the transmission, but then he heard a well-known voice.

"Oh, hi Sir, Carter here, we have a problem here. Could you come to the SGC as fast as possible Sir?" 

Carter? Sam Carter, Scientist extraordinaire and Jacks second-in-command asking for help and being in great distress judging from her tone? Then it had to be real bad. With a resigning sigh Jack began packing his bag. 

"Alright Carter, I'm on my way."

He wouldn't have slept again, it was quite cold in the cabin he registered. Maybe there was a Blizzard forming. Wouldn't it be better to spend some quality time with his second-in-command? "Yeah Sure, as if you would have the guts to..." he muttered to himself.

And with a grim smile he packed and prepared for a three-hour drive back 'home'. 

* * * * *

Sam was so embarrassed, this incident had been unbelievably stupid. Daniel had been negotiating peace treaties with two peoples from one planet, the Er'take and the Otrajes. While the Er'take were a people of scientists and traders, the Otrajes were more warrior-like. Only recently both factions had developed Nuclear weapons, so now there were peace negotiations to make sure there was no nuclear war which would devastate their world.

But right now the negotiations had gotten to a dead end and Sam and Daniel had to separate the two parties to prevent more serious things than only verbal attacks. 

But it seemed now that the Otrajes had managed to escape their guards and had decided to pay their planetary neighbors a little visit. And General Hammond, who had been one of the first on the scene had, while trying to separate the two struggling ambassadors had been beaten up by their Bodyguards. 

With the General in the infirmary, she had not only the two seething Ambassadors at her hands, but also a General's wounded pride. Immediately after the Fight, she had phoned O'Neill, but now, after the dust had settled, she nearly regretted it. What would he think of her if she came running to him everytime something went wrong?

Now it was too late, the Colonel was already on base. Sam made took the elevator and made her way up to the surface. All the way there she thought about what she could tell the Colonel, but came up with nothing. So, she was a bit nervous when he approached her from his car with his bag over the shoulder and a smug grin on his face. He pointed with his thumb to the outside. 

"Hey Carter, thanks for calling me back! With a weather like that, my cabin isn't the coziest place to be. So, what's the problem?"

She explained it on their way down.

They were walking down the corridors towards Jacks quarters when suddenly a huge figure came running towards them out of another corridor. Behind it was another figure, obviously pursuing the first one.

When the first one turned towards them Sam recognized, in horror, that it was the Ambassador of the Er'take who was being chased by one of SG-3s Marines.

Jack on the other hand didn't recognize the species, just the hostile intent. He had only enough time to react in one way: he pushed Carter out of harms way and tried to steady himself for the impact of the six-and-a-half-foot-Alien.

But the Er'take-Ambassador had other things in mind. He pulled a gun-like device and shot at Jack who fell on his knees with a cry of pain.

It was pure agony what he was feeling, but Jack tried to manage to stay at least on his knees. His vision already began to blur before he hit the ground.

The Shot had hit Jack in the chest and a horrified Carter had to watch his now lifeless body fall on the ground. 

The Marine instantly stopped and went to check on the Colonel, but Sam shouted at him to get help, so he left for the next phone to call the infirmary. 

While he was away, Sam checked up on the Colonel's vitals and found none. She immediately tried to revive him. Minutes passed without result and she just let go. 

Jack O'Neill was dead. And it was her fault. 

She wanted to give him a proper good-bye, so she bowed down and brushed his lips with hers. But just when she turned away from him she heard a cough from behind. Shocked she whirled around, her eyes wide with horror. 

"Oh my god!" 

She almost fainted at the sight of the Colonel trying to sit upright on the floor, holding his hands to his head.

Within a fraction of a second she was at his side.

"Jack? How, how come you are alive? You haven't had a pulse in minutes?" Her face was a picture of confusion, worry, and relief.

"Did you just kiss me? Better not tell anyone Carter!" 

With that he closed his eyes again, but Sam checked the vitals again. The pulse was very faint, but steady and the breathing was alright too. 

* * * * *

__

Please tell us what you think!

Thanks,

Stefan & Teri


	2. A Truth Revealed

Silver & Gold

Chapter 2: A Truth Revealed

As soon as Jack had been transported to the Infirmary and Sam had made sure that he was all right, she had to do something very unpleasant. She went to tell the General about Jack's condition. Not an easy proposition since she wasn't too sure of his condition herself right now.

General Hammond had heard the ruckus when Jack had been brought in, but of course didn't know what had happened. When he saw the look in Carter's eyes when she entered his 'room', his heart jumped for a second. She looked so miserable; it was as if something had happened to Jacob or possibly Colonel O'Neill. But that was absurd, because Jacob was off-world and O'Neill was on leave, at his cabin. Wasn't he?

"Major Carter?"

"Sir, I have to report another incident concerning the Ambassador of the Er'take. It seems they weren't too serious about their negotiation. He attacked Daniel while he was being escorted to his rooms once again. He managed to knock Daniel and the guard out and escaped. Before he could be arrested he encountered me and the Colonel..."

"But what was the Colonel doing here, I thought he was on leave?" Hammond interrupted. 

Sam was terribly embarrassed, she felt like she would loose all of the Generals trust. It also didn't hurt that her mind was spinning with what had happened to Jack er… Colonel O'Neill. With a low voice and her eyes cast downward for a moment, she steadied herself and looked at the General as she finally answered his question. "I had asked him to come because I was not sure I could handle the situation by myself, Sir. Permission to speak freely?" 

He just nodded. Samantha Carter was something like a goddaughter for him; he had known her almost since her birth. She had also been under his direct command for several years now, but he had never before seen her looking so shaken. What could depress her so much? 

Although she had tried hard to stay calm she slowly lost control, tears started to fall. 

"It's all my fault, he came just because I called...Sir, and he could be dead because of me!"

It hurt Hammond to see her like this, so he tried to comfort her. He motioned her closer to his bed and took her hand. "Calm down Sam, he isn't dead. It was an accident, it's not your fault and he has not died."

"He got lucky Sir. He was revived, but it was a close call. I thought he was dead at first. And if he had died, it would have been my fault. I don't know if I could cope with that."

* * * * *

The next afternoon Jack got his first visitors, Daniel and Teal'c came by and told him the story of how General Hammond had landed in the Infirmary. Much to the dismay of the General himself, who had become Jack's neighbor since Jack had been downgraded from Intensive Care some hours ago. 

When the two-team members had left, General Hammond decided to take some action. 

"Jack?"

Jack's head jerked around. The General seldom called him by his first name.

"Yes Sir?"

"You gave us all quite a shock yesterday. Could you take into consideration that some of us here are quite fond of you?" He paused for a moment, "Sure, some more and some less, but please, stop counting on your 'luck'. Not even Jack O'Neill can survive every shot at you Colonel."

After that the General rolled around so that he had his back to his second-in-command. He would have loved to see Jack's struck expression, but preferred to leave the 

man his pride.

Before he fell asleep almost an hour later he heard a low whisper from Jack.

"Thanks, Sir."

* * * * *

While the General enjoyed his REM-cycles Jack was in rather deep thoughts. Maybe all these dreams were really some message from his subconscious? Telling him that he should go along and tell at least his team about his past?

He inwardly cursed himself about only making jokes about Sigmund and his strange ideas. 

This incident, it had been one hell of a close call. Poor Sam. Most probably she had been quite unnerved about his reawakening.

"Janet?" 

No one reacted to his whisper, so he called a bit louder. "Janet? You there?" 

Immediately Doctor Janet Fraiser came out of her office.

"What is it Jack?" She looked like he had disturbed her during something important, but he didn't really mind. 

"I've got to talk to you." 

Janet frowned. "OK Jack, but give me five more minutes. Daniel's still on the phone." She gave him a look that said it all. With that she disappeared into her office again. 

When she returned about half an hour later, a grinning Jack O'Neill awaited her.

"Now I know why Daniel refuses apples, he doesn't want to keep the doctor away!"

Janet blushed. "Shut up old man!" 

But Jack's grin grew wider and wider. "So our doctor has been charmed by little Danny? Is it just me or is there a certain irony in there?"

By now Janet had herself back under control. "Now, let's talk, or do you want me to renew my knowledge of human anatomy here and now?"

At the sight of a rather nasty looking scalpel in her hand he chose to be nice. "Can't have fun with you. Spoilsport..."

"Jack! Make it short; it's way past my bedtime. What did you want to talk about?"

Jack put both his hands to his head and pushed back his hair. It had grown rather long, just how he liked it, but the regulations said something else. They always did. Soon he'd have to cut it back. 

After taking a deep breath, he explained to her his plan. 

* * * * *

"SAM, Sam stop, I've got to talk with you!"

Janet shouted through the hallway when she saw Sam entering an elevator. Sam stopped the closing doors. 

"What's going on Janet?"

"Well, I know that you are leaving to go to Baltimore next week to attend to this scientific symposium, Colonel O'Neill won't be released for active duty until then, 

but he is going to take a leave next week. Would you, err, would you mind asking him to come to Baltimore with you?"

Sam looked shocked. "Janet, it's a meeting of the worlds foremost theoretical astrophysics and they are discussing the latest advances in deep space radar telemetry and there will also be a special presentation on the latest theories on wormholes, based on data received from the Hubble Space Telescope. Even I will have some difficulties with this stuff. Jack will be totally lost and it would be fatal if he accidentally blew our cover story!" Sam took a deep breath. "Why? You that tired of having him in your Infirmary that you need to get him out of the state?" 

Janet grinned at her friend. Actually that idea was tempting, Jack was driving her crazy . . . "I'm sure he won't interfere with the symposium. I just don't want him in isolation at his cabin, a cardiac arrest like he had is a very traumatic experience and since you were the one that rescued him and you and the Colonel are quite close I thought it would be good if you spent more time with him."

Carter still looked skeptical. 

"Could you at least think about it?" Janet pleaded.

Sam paused for a moment. Why not? If he behaved, it probably would be good for his cover. "Alright, I will ask him."

"Thanks Sam!"

Before the elevator doors closed Janet heard Sam shouting one last thing. "But I won't go fishing with him!"

* * * * *

__

One week later, Baltimore, MD, USA (Just slightly Northeast of Washington, D.C.)

When Sam stepped out of the main entrance of famous John Hopkins University, which was hosting the symposium, she shivered from the cold outside. She walked along the circle in the front, which had originally been a driveway off Broadway, but was now gated in. But it was better cold and away from that symposium than another around with these so-called 'scientists'. They had only the slightest idea about wormhole travels and Hyperdrive technologies, for them it was all just 'theoretical' or even worse, science fiction.

She could now imagine how hard it had been for Daniel to be shunned from the world of Egyptology because of his theory about the pyramids. Which had proven true by the way. How could he ever pretend not to know the truth?

Just when she turned to call a cab she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Carter, stay there will you?"

Colonel O'Neill had come around the corner and it took him only a few strides to close the distance.

"Hi Sir, how are you doing?"

He looked great in civvies, but this was one of the things she would never tell him.

"Very good, thanks Carter. I'm having a blast here, although it's a pity that I can't show Teal'c that Museum. Hey, can you take the rest of the afternoon off? I would like to show you something."

His question totally startled her. He had only reluctantly agreed to fly to Baltimore with her and now he wanted her to take a half-day off from her symposium to show her something? And had he mentioned a museum? She just couldn't think of Jack as a voluntary visitor in a museum, unless? Where was the Ice Hockey Hall of Fame Museum? Could it be in Baltimore? She didn't think so. 

When she paused a moment to think about it Jack almost held his breath. He had almost started to say a prayer, but couldn't decide to which of the numerous gods or goddesses he had ever heard of he should direct it. Musing about his favorite deities he almost missed her answer.

"Yes Sir, why not?" 

Her smile distracted him to a degree where the only thing he could do was to say one single word. "Pardon?"

"I will take the afternoon off and we can do whatever you have in mind, Sir. But I hope it's worth it."

By now Jack's usual smug grin had come back at her answer, amplified by several hundred percents. Whatever he had in mind? 

"Very good then. What do you think about having a decent lunch first?"

"Sure Sir, why not?

Together they walked the short way to the car they had rented the day before. At first Jack had wanted a truck, but Sam had vetoed that and they had taken a Volvo. Jack really enjoyed it, although he did his best not to show. Prior to asking her to go to lunch with him he had made a recon of the harbor area. He had found exactly what he wanted. 

So he was familiar with the way and had no problem finding a parking lot just around the corner of the small Restaurant he had chosen down in Baltimore's 'Little Italy'.

As soon as they sat down a waiter approached and handed out the menus. Overwhelmed by the huge diversity of the original 'cucina italiana', Sam decided to go for a Pizza con tutto while Jack ordered a bowl of Minestrone for them both and a simple Pizza Marguerita. 

During their meal Sam suddenly smiled. "Do you know how the Pizza came into existence?" 

Jack didn't say anything; just a ghost of a smile was shown on his face.

"These flat breads had been common food in Italy and Greece since Bronze Age..."

Jacks smile grew wider as he remembered his first pizza...

* * * * *

__

1300 B.C., Greece

After a long and hard day of walking, the man known as Alkmaion of Milece, just wished a place to rest and something to eat. And the little village he had spotted just some minutes ago seemed to provide exactly that. 

So when he had reached the village he just looked for the biggest house and knocked on the door.

The man that opened the door looked like one of the town elders. He had grey hair and a long beard, and he leaned himself heavily on a staff.

"What do you want?"

"Please, grant me a place to sleep and a meal. I will pay for it."

"Come in then."

The old man opened the door and Alkmaion entered. When the old man came to see him step into the light, he took a step back, looking astounded.

He himself, Talmenides the older, had surely been an able warrior, as the scars on his face could prove, but this stranger was an entire different category. He was of a build like the gods were supposed to when they were walking among the mortals, over six feet of height and with the agility of a great cat. He radiated a certain kind of self-consciousness that marked a seasoned warrior.

"Welcome to my house, I am Talmenides the older. There at the table is my grandson, Talmenides the younger and over there is his wife, Melandra. Sit down and join us for our meal, but these are hard times, we can not offer much."

Alkmaion surveyed the little room quickly and then returned his gaze to the elder Talmenides. He shortly bowed before the old man and spoke in a calm voice. "I thank you for your hospitality, Talmenides."

The served meal consisted of small flat breads that were baked in oil, cheese and water, the typical meal for a common family. 

After the meal Alkmaion went to sleep, but during the night both Talmenide, younger and older tried to club and rob him. 

They had been hard times indeed... 

* * * * *

"...and so the first real pizza was baptized after Queen Marguerite of Italy in 1879. Rumor has it that it only happened because the pizza was decorated in the traditional Italian colors, green, red and white. And after that it quickly became a delicacy for the wealthier parts of the population."

"Very interesting Carter. Want to explain the dessert to me too?" He grinned.

__

* * * * *

When they had finished, Jack paid and they left for the car. Sam had still no clue where Jack wanted to take her, all she knew was that it had to be a museum of some kind. 

When he stopped in front of the Walters Art Gallery, she was stunned. Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S.A.F., in an Art Gallery? Was that a sign of the apocalypse?

On their way in she registered signs promoting a temporary display, but Jack had grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. As much as she wanted to cherish this short and unforeseen moment of contact she had to concentrate on not running into other people. 

Jack pulled her away from the school classes that were visiting the Gallery and the public part of the Museum. She started to worry, especially when a guard came into view who was sitting next to a closed door, that, most probably, lead to a closed exhibit.

The guard saw them approaching and stood up to stop them, but Jack showed him something looking like an ID and muttered about having business in there and the guard just returned to his post. And again Sam was stunned. This was definitely unlike the Colonel she knew! 

When they had finally reached what Jack was looking for Sam needed a moment to take in her surroundings. They were standing in a long hallway with lots and lots of ancient vases, weapons, and other artifacts. Directly in front of a display was a huge mosaic. The tiny stones showed some scenes from a long-forgotten festival and, by the looks of it, a sports competition.

But why had Jack wanted to show her this?

He must have read the question in her eyes, because he took a step closer and took her hands in his. 

"Look at this. I hope you still recognize the sports.", he grinned.

Finally she took a closer look. There was wrestling, there were sprinters, some men were throwing discs, and there was one with a spear. By then her methodological thinking had told her what she needed to: the sports were all Olympic, meaning that they had been practiced at the Olympic games.

"These are ancient Olympic Games, right?"

Jacks grin grew wider. "Got it in one Carter!" He began strolling around in the huge hallway, but always returned to the mosaic.

"What do you think of it? What do you think would you have done, thrown a _discus_?"

Now Sam was utterly confused. Why would Jack make such an effort to bring her to this closed exhibit, and now just talk about sports?"

Carefully she considered her answer. "Maybe, Sir. And what about you?"

His head jerked around and suddenly she noticed the serious look on his face. Slowly he approached the display.

"Yeah, what about me?"

His mood swing hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam. She took a step closer and laid one of her hands on his shoulder. "Yes Sir, what kind of Sports would you have done?"

His face turned to her. "What would you think Carter? Am I the 'Wrestling type' or more the Runner?"

This drew a short giggle from her, but at his glare she stopped immediately.

"No Sir, not exactly wrestling, although you would have been kind of huge then. The average height of men was about 5'5 then. I could very well picture you with a spear, Sir."

He suddenly seemed very shy, and his response was very low, she had to lean in to understand him.

"It was even smaller Carter, they were about 5'3, and I actually DID throw the spear." 

"Sorry Sir, did you just say that you...?"

He interrupted her with a short gesture. "Yes Carter, I just said that I have been at the Olympic Games. 'The Original Series' you could say."

She just stared at him while listening to him. She was convinced he had been dead for a few minutes last week. Perhaps he suffered brain damage?

"And I also know that you think it is impossible because then I would be a freakin' 2700 years old. But I'll give you something to think about: Why do you think the Goa'uld and all the other parasitic races take humans as hosts?"

She shook her head, more confused than before. She really needed to get a hold of Janet Maybe if she humored him? "Because we are available in great quantities and have proven ourselves as valuable servants?"

"These are just some of the reasons Carter. They search for special specimens, some with a 'greater potential'. Someone like me."

By now, Carter was downright ticked off. "So you think you are something special? And what about the rest of us? Could you please point out your greater potential to me? 

Do you know what I think? With all due respect, I think you have been hit on the head one time too many, SIR!"

Seeing how angry she was, Jack decided to take another approach. He sighed, he was never good at this. "I was not thinking about me having a greater potential, it was more like me being different from you Carter. And there is a huge difference, believe me!"

At that comment, she just snorted. "Yeah, I hope so! While you watch the Simpsons, I do calculations about wormhole travels. While you waste your time fishing in Minnesota . . . "

"Hey!" He said in mock indignation.

"I try to understand ancient alien technology! My IQ is well over 120 and yours... Yes, let's just say there are differences!"

At her remark, Jack had felt a grin creeping up on his face. "Speaking of which, did you notice the guard outside?"

Carter nodded unsure about the shift in conversation. He was really confusing her. Meanwhile Jack had begun pacing again.

"And you didn't think about why he let me in? Go over to this vase and tell me Carter, who discovered it?"

She did as he told her and read the inscription. Twice. And then turned around, disbelief evidently on her face. "'Discovered by Dr. MacGyver, Asia Minor, 1994.' MacGyver really exists? I thought he was just some urban legend! But what exactly has this to do with your 'potential'?"

Jack reached inside his jacket and produced an ID Card, which he gave to her. "Look for yourself." 

As soon as Carter had read the name on the card she blanched.

Either this was one of the Colonels jokes, but at an enormous scale, or he was indeed, as the ID confirmed, MacGyver! 

"Jack, be honest: is this one of your jokes? Because if it is I am soo going to kill you...!"

"Yeah, sure. Let's keep this for later, alright? I see I will have to take more drastic steps to prove myself. Damn, I wish I could have skipped that part. Come on, let's go back to the Hotel. I promise, I will prove everything!" 

Sam nodded her acceptance. She had lots of ideas about what could be going on, but none of them made a lot of sense. For now she'd let the Colonel have his way. 

Their ride back to the hotel was uncharacteristically silent, until the sound of twisting metal broke their reverie. 

The driver of one of the cars ahead of them had lost control of his fancy sports car and crashed into another one. The force of the impact was so great that both cars were catapulted through the air. One car landed with a loud 'thud' about 20 feet away after it had double-flipped in the air, but the sports car just wrapped itself around a streetlight with a sickening crunch. 

After the sudden noises the silence was deafening, as almost every bystander was paralyzed from shock. 

Jack had immediately stopped their Volvo and the two officers were the first ones on their way to the wreck. 

"Carter! Get over here and help me! You," he approached a man just getting out of his car, "get an ambulance here and call the cops too!" he yelled.

Both him and Carter had no hope for the driver of the sports car, the car had been so badly damaged that there was no realistic chance of surviving something like that, but the other car looked relatively intact, so they made a run for it.

Jack went to try to open the driver's door first, but the frame had been damaged and the door wouldn't open. Meanwhile, Sam tried to open the other door. Through the burst glass she could see a small girl unconsciously lying on her seat. Blood trickled down her face from a wound to her head.

"Colonel, we have to get them out, the car is already on fire!" she shouted, when she registered the smoke. 

The door stood slightly ajar, it was no problem at all for Carter to grab the girl and carry her away from the car.

Jack had still no success at opening the door, but when he heard Carter shout something about fire, he just gripped the frame of the door and began to rip with every ounce of strength he had. After the third try, the angles gave in and the door fell away. 

Jack then tried to lift the driver, a young woman, out of the seat, but her seatbelt wouldn't open. He flicked his pocketknife open and just cut the seatbelt, then heaved the woman out of the car and carried her over to the other side of the road. 

Some minutes later the ambulance and some Police cars arrived and took both the child and the woman, supposedly the mother with them. 

O'Neill and Carter stayed behind, sitting in their car. It was only then when she discovered the blood that was all over his hands and sleeves.

"Oh, Colonel, you're injured! Why didn't you say anything, theses guys" she pointed after the leaving Ambulance car, "...surely would have helped you!"

But Jack was absolutely calm and relaxed about it. He just gave his usual grin and showed her his hands.

"Do you see any kind of cut or something?"

Carter now thoroughly searched his hands for any kind of injury, but there was none.

"But where is all the blood from? Did it come from the woman?" It was obvious that she was totally confused now.

"Like I told you Sam, 'potential'. I am immortal, which means I cannot die from injuries, with one exception. Well, as a matter of fact, I can die, but it's not as permanent as it is with other people."

"Are you sure you have taken your medicaments today Colonel?" Sam's doubts could not be missed. It was obvious in her tone. 

"Oh Sam, why don't you just believe me? Look at my hands and look at the door of the car. I ripped it out, do you really think one could do that without injuring himself?"

He drew out the pocketknife with which he previously had cut the seatbelt and opened it.

"Look at my hand Sam, I am going to cut myself, but I promise, it will heal instantly. Just look."

With that he cut a deep gash into his left palm. The blood flowed freely, but almost instantly the wound began to heal.

Sam gasped when she saw small bolts of lightning racing over the injury, pulling the flesh together and healing it instantly.

"Oh my..."

* * * * * 

  
Sorry it took so long it is all my (Teri's) fault, Stefan had his part done and ready. Hope you all enjoyed this. 

Thanks!

PS If you leave your e-mail, we will let you know when the next update occurs. It will be quicker, I promise!


	3. Who Watches the Watchers?

Silver & Gold, Chapter 3

__

Sam gasped when she saw small bolts of lightning racing over the injury, pulling the flesh together and healing it instantly.

"Oh my..." 

"Carter?" he said softly. He knew she was use to the impossible happening everyday, but it didn't usually happen like this to someone you had known and trusted for a few years. He hoped she would still be able to trust him, but he had become convinced that she needed to know especially after she nearly found out for herself last week.

"Carter?"

She looked up at him, "How?" She looked confused. "I've seen you hurt?" She stared at him willing him to yell 'April Fool's Day' but then something clicked in her mind. "Sir, is this a side effect from the download from the Ancients? Is that why you think you are immortal? Did the healing come from that, because I thought Janet said there would be no side-effects. That, has to be it . . . " She was babbling and she knew it. 

"Major . . ." His voice dropped to a softer level, "Sam, this has nothing to do with the ancients, although my special nature is probably why the download was able to occur." He ran his hands through his hair. "I am immortal. Yes, you have seen me injured, but as long as I am conscious I can control my healing. Almost none of us can, but I have learned how."

"Us? There are others like you?" She asked finally turning to the analytical side of her brain to deal with the newest revelation. 

"Yeah," he grinned. Wouldn't she be surprised to find out she even knows another one? "There are others."

"Why are they in hiding? Why don't we know about them? If they - you, can't be killed why keep it a secret. People like you could be test pilots and firemen. Take on dangerous occupations."

"Well, there is more to it than all that . . ." Jack trailed off. He never liked explaining the Game. It always sound so barbaric. Well, in fact it was barbaric, and in more than one way. 

"We live in secret Sam because many of my kind live to kill each other."

"I thought you said . . . ."

"There is one way, and until I am sure you are not mad at me, I am not telling." He grinned trying to lighten the mood. 

She grinned at him giving him one of her 1000-watt smiles. "Damn, always knew you were good at tactics and here I thought I would get you." She became more serious. "Why would they? Kill each other I mean."

Jack's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Power. It's all about power."

She looked at him for a moment before she started laughing. "You've been secretly watching Buffy again haven't you?"

He grinned back, raising his hands in surrender. "Anyway. . . " He put his hands down and continued, serious again. "It actually is about power. When an immortal dies, their power or quickening is released and absorbed by the closet immortal, usually the one who killed them. Many of our kind believe that if they collect all of the quickenings and live to be the last remaining immortal, they will be able to rule the world."

"But, you don't believe that, do you?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Course I do." He grinned at the shocked look on her face. "No, truthfully, I've seen enough to doubt it. I mean it is possible, but I think there is a greater chance of finding a pot of gold at the end of rainbow."

A wicked glint began to show in Sam's eyes and her smile became wider and wider. 

"So, you are even older than you look like?"

Jacks grin reached unprecedented dimensions. "Yeah, but just a bit." 

* * * * *

After Jack's revelation the two of them returned to the hotel to get out of the blood-stained clothes and clean up. The look on the face of the clerk was priceless when they entered the lobby. Sam was just trying to suppress a giggle about one of Jacks antics, but when the young man behind the counter visibly paled at their appearance, she couldn't hold it any longer. Jack's mock glare didn't make it any better. She was still giggling when they reached her door. 

"So Carter, now what about going for some coffee later? Say, half an hour?"

"Sure, but you buy."

Forty minutes later, the two of them were sitting at a table in some small cafe near Baltimore's Inner Harbor, watching the water taxi and enjoying their coffee. By now, Sam had had some time to think about what Jack had told her and she had dozens of questions.

"What languages do you speak? Where are you from? How does your kind reproduce? How old are you exactly? Have you seen the rise and fall of Rome? Have you...?"

"Stop it Carter, will ya!" Faced with this murderous staccato, Jack knew he had no choice, but to answer.

"Let's do this step by step, alright? Now, one question."

He could almost see the wheels turning in Carter's head, but suddenly her expression went serious.

"Since you aren't really Colonel Jack O'Neill, are there other things you just pretended, for the sake of your cover?

Jack now had a vague feeling where this was going, but he had to be sure. "What exactly do you mean Carter?"

She took herself a moment to steady herself. "Do you really care for me? Or was it all just an act to keep the identity running?"

Hearing the fear and even despair in her words, Jack lifted a hand to cup her face in it, leaned forward until their faces were only inches away.

"No, it was not just an act. I do care for you Sam, much more than I should, than I'm allowed to. But as much as I lo..."

* * * * *

Suddenly there was a bright white flash and all of SG 1 found themselves in front of Thor, who was sitting on his throne. 

Sam and Jack immediately let go of each other, hoping that neither Daniel nor Teal'c had noticed the exact circumstances of their arrival. Thor had gathered the whole team. 

Jack wasted no time, he was getting used to this by now and in his opinion, it sucked. 

"Oh for...! Thor, old buddy, can you please call us before you do something like that? Don't get me wrong, I really like you guys, but I find it very, very disturbing to be beamed aboard your ships without a little warning."

"There was no time to waste, O'Neill, the Asguard want to show you something that might be of importance for your race."

By now Daniel, still with a cup of coffee in his hand had gathered his senses again. "What is so important for the Tau'ri, Thor?" 

Thor looked at him thoughtfully before answering "Who said I was talking about the Tau'ri, Daniel Jackson?"

A thousand thoughts were racing through Jacks head, what had Thor meant? Could he possibly know? 

He grinned at Carters surprised glance and slowly shook his head. 

"Are you implying ColonelO'Neill is no Tau'ri?" Teal'c asked, his voice calm as ever, but watching Jack carefully. 

"What exactly did you want to show me Thor?" Jack was now officially getting impatient. 

"One of the planets ruled by the Goa'uld no longer seems to be under their authority, in fact the minor Goa'uld who ruled the planet has vanished. The Asguard High Council was intrigued by the disappearance of this Goa'uld, so we sent a ship to the planet to investigate."

"And...?"

"It would seem that the slaves on this planet have started a revolt against their false god. Unfortunately for the revolutionaries, their leader got captured early and killed by some Jaffas."

Finally, something clicked in Jacks brain. "Oh, I think I know where this is going." he groaned. 

"You assume right, O'Neill, he came back to life again and killed all the Jaffa though he was injured gravely several times. After killing even the Goa'uld, he now declared himself godking." 

"Would you two please hold it for a second?" Daniel had finally found his voice again.

"Tell us what is going on here, and immediately! Thor, what did you mean by implying that Colonel O'Neill wasn't one of the Tau'ri? And could the leader keep reviving without help?"

O'Neill and Thor only exchanged a short glance. "I guess you haven't even told your team of your nature O'Neill?" Thor inquired.

Jack shook his head. Just how could he explain this?

"No, not yet. Carter knows, but only for some hours." He then had a thought and looked up at Thor. "Oh, and by the way, how did you know?"

"We were watching your kind closely O'Neill. Since the very beginning of your so-called 'Game'."

Jack looked a bit like Teal'c as his eyebrow seemed to rise over his hairline.

"Oh? Did you?" Countless memories flooded from everywhere in his brain, Mesopotamia, Old Egypt, Greece, China, Scandinavia, all of the places he had ever been to. And the Asgard had watched everything? A little smile grazed O'Neills face when he remembered a question a friend of his had asked some years ago. 

It seems I have found out who watches the Watchers, he grinned to himself.

"Hey! What kind of Game? Would anyone bother to explain to me what is going on here?" Daniel piped in, now getting really pissed off. 

"O'Neill and his kind battle each other to gain a still unknown kind of energy that is released when their head is severed. And the last one of them is said to be the winner of some kind of prize,..."

"...supposedly the power to rule the world or multiple worlds. But maybe the winner just gets to be mortal? Nobody really knows. For most of us its just about surviving anyways." O'Neill continued. 

For a moment, Daniel was too stunned to speak and Teal'c immediately seized the opportunity. 

"I have heard of ancient Tau'ri warriors that were almost impossible to kill. It is a widespread believe among the Jaffa that one of those originally started the rebellion against the Goa'uld on Earth."

Jack nodded. He wondered how they would take it if he grinned at them and said 'guilty as charged'? No, they weren't ready for that yet, so instead he just continued. 

"Yes, and if Daniel had paid attention in his Egyptology classes, he would have caught this on his own. Until now, I've seen dozens of inscriptions on other planets and even on a mothership once that spoke of Immortals. One time I caught Daniel reading it, I almost had a stroke when I recognised what he was reading!"

"I think I remember." nodded a very shaken Archeologist/Linguist. "It was on P-2491X67, and you threw your MRE at me!"

"Nothing better than a nice little food fight, don't you think?"

"JackO'Neill, can I ask you a question?" Teal'c inquired.

"Sure thing T, right away."

"How long have you known about the Goa'uld and the Stargate?"

Sadly, Jack shook his head. Guess I will have to break the news to them. "I knew it existed even before it was buried, but it was a nasty surprise to hear that the US Air Force had planned to used the Gate. I was on the first mission by pure coincidence, but after that I pulled all strings I could to make sure I would be a part of it if it was ever reopened."

The look on both Sam's and Daniel's face was pure shock.

"You..." they both started, but were both at a loss of words. Then, they looked at each other, "He . . ."

It was Carter who regained speech first as she turned back towards the Colonel.

"That would make you more than 4,000 years old! And you said it was just a bit...!"

"I am such an idiot! My parents stumbled across some inscriptions just shortly before their accident and I found several, but I dismissed it as ancient fairy tales!" Daniel groaned.

"So you were among us all the time? Jack, why didn't you tell us sooner? There are others like you? Only god knows what professions you have had, for all we know you could have even been some urban legend like, say, MacGyver, Indiana Jones, Zorro, or one of the ancient heroes like, I don't know, Odysseus or Achilles."

At Sam's giggle and Jack's mock glare in her direction, Daniel stopped.

"What? Did I just miss something?"

"Take a look at that Daniel." Sam grinned. She walked over to Jack and slipped her hand into his Jacket pocket and fetched his wallet. She handed Daniel the ID card Jack had shown the Museum guard in what felt like ages ago.

"You hit it in one Dannyboy," Jack smiled. His smile, however succumbed to a frown when he saw Daniel blanch and then faint at the sight of Jack's picture next to the name of Dr. A. MacGyver.


	4. Jack's Hell

Silver and Gold

Chapter 4: Jack's Hell

__

"So you were among us all the time? Jack, why didn't you tell us sooner? There are others like you? Only god knows what professions you have had, for all we know you could have even been some urban legend like, say, MacGyver, Indiana Jones, Zorro, or one of the ancient heroes like, I don't know, Odysseus or Achilles."

At Sam's giggle and Jack's mock glare in her direction, Daniel stopped.

"What? Did I just miss something?"

"Take a look at that Daniel." Sam grinned. She walked over to Jack and slipped her hand into his Jacket pocket and fetched his wallet. She handed Daniel the ID card Jack had shown the Museum guard in what felt like ages ago.

"You hit it in one Dannyboy," Jack smiled. His smile, however succumbed to a frown when he saw Daniel blanch and then faint at the sight of Jack's picture next to the name of Dr. A. MacGyver.

* * * * *

__

Some hours later...

"O'Neill, we have arrived at the planet. Will you investigate this matter with or without your team?" Thor inquired.

"I hope my team's in with me, although I've got some serious doubts about Daniel. Teal'c, Carter, what about you?

Both Teal'c and Carter were already packing their equipment which Thor had helpfully beamed aboard too. Teal'c nodded in Jack's direction and Carter just gave him a wink.

"By the way Thor, how is Daniel? Your medics were quite fast in bringing him away." It had been more than two hours since Daniel had fainted and by now, Jack was concerned. 

"You do know how difficult it is to get him out of your sickbay when he discovers something interesting?" Carter added with a smile. 

Thor almost sounded amused when he responded. "My crew takes great pleasure in explaining him the Asguard philosophy, and I have already received several requests to invite Dr. Jackson for scientific and philosophical discourses. But I think he would be offended should you decide to leave him here aboard the ship."

"Thor is right O'Neill, DanielJackson will be very upset if he can not embark with us." Teal'c joined in.

Carter, who had now also finished gearing up came over and put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Maybe you two should have a nice little talk? I'm sure you could offer him something of value to, let's say, calm him down?" she grinned.

"Hmm, gotta think about it. Thanks Carter." Jack cleared his throat. "Thor, could you please tell Daniel to come here and get ready?" 

The Supreme commander of the Asguard Fleet showed something disturbingly similar to a smile when he bowed his head. "Of course O'Neill."

* * * * *

"Aww, Daniel, come on! Talk to me, please!" Jack whined.

They had reached the planet half an hour ago and Thor had beamed them down to the surface of the planet. Then he had left for the Alpha site. This was Goa'uld space, the sighting of a huge Asguard mothership wouldn't necessarily aid to the fragile piece between them and the System lords. 

The team had 'hit the ground' as Jack had put it, a short walk away from the city where the new ruler resided. And although they had already covered half the way, Daniel hadn't spoken one word to Jack yet. 

Jack still had one ace up his sleeve. Well technically it wasn't his ace rather Carter's ace. As casual as he could, he once again joined Daniel to walk next to him.

"You know Daniel, I think we two could make some sort of deal. Is there any event in history you are especially interested in, let's say in the last thousand years? You ask and if I was there, I tell you whatever you want to know about it. Deal?"

A wary glance was shot at his face, but soon, a smile grazed Daniel's features. And then, in a small voice, he murmured "Two Thousand years?" 

"For crying out loud! Yes, maybe 2000 years. But that's my last word Daniel!" Jack sighed. 

Their playful trading was disrupted when the team arrived at the village. Though Thor had described it as this continents largest population center, it seemed to be built from logs only. There was smoke coming from several chimneys, but it was disturbingly silent as SG-1 passed the open city gate and ventured into the settlement. There were traces of a fight everywhere, weapons lying on the street and still smoking traces of energy weapons in some of the walls. 

When Jack spotted a small heap of clothes on the street he slowly approached it while Teal'c and Carter were securing the area.

At a closer examination, the heap was a boy of about sixteen years. His face was covered in bruises and a particularly nasty gash ran from his left brow to his ear. But he was still breathing, so Jack took him up and carried him into the next house. 

With Carter and Teal'c as guardians, Jack and Daniel proceeded with first aid. Several minutes after Jack had picked him up, the boy opened his eyes and began to scream at the top of his lungs. 

"They are back! And they will punish us! Run you fools, Run! The goddess is back!"

By then, his gaze had wandered and fell upon Teal'c. Immediately, he closed his mouth shut, but the look of hatred in his eyes was enough. 

"What did you say, the goddess is back?" Daniel inquired, while Sam and Teal'c secured the area. "Which one is it, what is the name of your goddess?"

"Ishtar!"

At the mentioning of this name, Jack let go of the villager. His face was as white as a sheet. "Are you sure? She should be dead by now!"

The boy let out a bitter laugh. "Oh yes, and more often than you think! But she is not!"

"Jack, who exactly is Ishtar and why exactly does this feel so weird, me asking you about some goddess?" Daniel tried to calm Jack down. 

Hearing Daniel somehow cleared the fog around Jacks mind. 'Should I tell them? Daniel would kill me. He will be royally pissed. Teal'c doesn't mind and Carter, yeah, Carter. How will she react?'

Quickly, he banned these thoughts back into the dark corner of his mind where they had rested for several years by now. There would be a time for this, but not now. 

With a short glance he assessed their situation. Daniel, Carter and the villager were looking at him while Teal'c was still concentrated on the surroundings.

In a whispered voice, Jack began to explain. "Ishtar was the Sumerian goddess of love, fertility and the likes. And she was no newcomer. In Egypt, she was also known under another alias. One we stumbled across already."

The pained expression on Daniel's face was clearly visible when recognition dawned.

"Hathor!" 

About ten minutes later, the team and the villager they now knew as Kenric were silently approaching the local StarGate. It was a good thing, Jack mused, that this planet had such a thick oak forest and a nearly impenetrable underwood. Without Kenric, they would never have had a chance to find the Gate. 

When they had finally arrived at the StarGate, only a small group of five Jaffa was guarding the Gate. But before SG-1 could even think about an attack, the Gate sprung to life and two figures came through the rippling surface. And as soon as they had left the gate, their gazes were drawn to Jack, just like he couldn't do anything but watching at them, overcoming the overwhelming feeling of this doubled 'buzz'. 

"Watch out!" he managed to whisper to Carter, who was right next to him, before he abruptly stood and began walking down towards the Gate.

The both new arrivals had also alarmed the Jaffa at the presence of someone, but when Jack showed himself, both drew their weapons and took fighting stances.

"Identify yourself!" One of them grunted at Jack. 

He was the larger one, and judging from his built much slower than his fragile companion. Both wore cloaks and hoods, the larger on had a large Axe-like weapon and the smaller one carried something disturbingly similar to Rapier but with spikes all over the blade. 

"I was here first, you identify yourselves!" Jack quipped.

This seemed to set them off, both began circling Jack. 'Just like sharks who tasted blood' shot through Jacks head

. 

"Jaffa! Leave us the fight!" the smaller one commanded. The Jaffa quickly formed a circle around the three fighters. While they were doing this, Jack slowly put his left hand on the grip of his knife and let his right hand wander to the small of his back. 

Just a fraction of a second before the large Axe-head would have made contact with his skull Jack made a swift side-step, stabbed the large Axe-wielder with the Knife and drew the Khukri-style Machete that had been hidden between his back and his backpack to block a lightning fast slash from the smaller attacker. 

After this first skirmish, the three began to circle each other again. Just a moment before both attackers made their moves to attack him, Jack shouted "Now!" and the silence of the forest was broken by gunfire.

Teal'c had fired first, his staff blasts killed two of the Jaffa before they could respond. Carter and Daniel shot two others, but the last one fled into the forest. There, Kenric proved to him that it was a deadly place to be...

"Tell your companions not to disturb our duel!" the smaller attacker demanded. He still circled around Jack, ignoring his fallen comrade. 

Jack had now taken a defensive combat stance and just watched the other man. Then, in the blink of an eye the deceiving calmness was shattered. Both Jack and his smaller opponent made lunges at each other, the blades met with clashing sounds. He had been out of the Game for several years now and, as Jack O'Neill, hadn't really practiced sword fighting. His opponent on the other hand was an expert with his rapier, but couldn't be older than some centuries. They soon fell into some kind of routine, one of them would feint an attack, then slash from another angle just to be blocked by his adversary. At the pace they were going, this had to be very tiring, but knowing that another group of Jaffa was to arrive soon, Jack was pressing to end the fight.

After yet another round of feinting, blocking and retreating, Jack decided to come back to the basic part of sword fighting. He executed a massive vertical blow that would split the other Immortals head in two.

His adversary managed to get his blade up in time, but the elegant rapier wasn't built to resist such a forceful blow, Jacks blade nicked the slim rapier deeply and he took the opportunity to hit the smaller fighters face with a hard left hook. He stumbled back but Jack immediately pursued him. For the first time since the beginning of their 'dance', Jacks Machete drew blood when his opponent couldn't block a horizontal slash over his chest. 

Finally, several injuries later, the small Immortal desperately tried to stab Jack, but Jack turned his chest in time. His left arm grabbed the others hand and twisted it violently. With a scream of pain the other Immortal let go of his weapon and clutched his broken hand with his left. 

For a moment, Jack almost felt regret. Almost. 

Only a moment after the Machete had hit the Immortals neck, the air was crackling with electricity. 

At the first signs of the Quickening, Teal'c grabbed Daniel, who still stood dumbfounded, and they made a run for the treeline. 

Suddenly bolts of electricity came from no where and assaulted Jack where he stood. None of the witness could begin to describe what they saw, but they would never forget it either. 

After the Lightning Storm had died down, Jack lifted himself off the ground and quickly made his way over to the second Immortal. He seemed to be conscious again, but was far too weak to stand up. 

Jack crouched near him and put his blade at the others neck. 

"Tell your goddess that Gilgamesh is here and that this people are under my protection from now on. Release them and you can go, keep them as prisoners and you will die!"

Sam, Daniel Teal'c and Kenric were waiting for him at the treeline. 'The other Jaffa must be close!' Jack thought.

When he arrived at where his team was waiting for him, the first staff blast missed him just by a meter or so. But only the blink of an eye later SG-1 and their companion had blended into the thick forest...

* * * * *

Later, after the night had fallen, SG-1 returned to the StarGate, where Hathor and another group of Jaffa with their prisoners had settled around the Gate.

During Jack's fight Carter had manipulated the DHD and by doing so, effectively trapped Hathor and her men on this planet. Ever since, some of the Jaffa were trying to repair the Gate, but until now without success. 

The villagers had calmed down after their capture, but after nightfall, they became nervous. They knew about these forests and they saw the shadows lurking in the dark. The Jaffa had all hands full keeping them calm. 

But suddenly, the shadows changed, the eyes were no more hostile and predatory but calm and friendly. 

And hope filled the hearts of the prisoners that the ghosts of their ancients would come to their rescue...

The sudden calmness of her new slaves startled Ishtar, a.k.a. Hathor. She turned to face the men in the group and slowly strutted in their direction.

"What do you have, my dear? Do you fear your ghosts so much? I will teach you not to fear them any longer" she whispered into the ear of the leader. 

He was the real reason for her to visit this damned rock, another recruit for her new personal guard. The way he had killed his 'god' had risen a lot of interest in the ranks of the other system lords and Hathor had just been the first one to get her hands on him. 

"No, I don't fear the ghosts any longer, just like I don't fear the gods, now that I know I can kill them!"

His voice was raspy and he seemed to have difficulty with breathing. On their way to the Chaapa'ai he had died multiple times because the rope around his neck had suffocated him, but Hathor didn't mind.

Her mind had been reeling with another problem all day: HE was here, and HE had already killed one of her best guards! But how was it possible? She had killed him herself, a very long time ago. . .

"But what about you, Ishtar? Do you fear our ghosts?" Her future guardian smiled deviously. "Because you certainly look nervous, although you, as a goddess shouldn't have to fear some ancient ghosts..." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Just like HIS had done all those years ago, just like HIS . . .

* * * * *

__

Around 2700 B.C., 

City of Uruk, Mesopotamia

"...Oh no, you are no goddess Ishtar, and even if you were, I wouldn't share my bed with you if I could gain eternal life!" Gilgamesh shouted. 

The two Jaffa who flanked their queen immediately aimed their staffs at HIM but she called them back.

Slowly, she approached him, keenly aware how her body showed under the silk robe. She let her fingers wander over HIS chest. 

HE would make for such a wonderful servant...

"You are angry beloved, you don't mean what you say" she tried to calm HIM down, but HE had been subjected to her 'charm' for too long, it didn't influence HIM like it had before.

"It doesn't work Ishtar, your spell has been broken! I suggest it would be better for you to go and never return! Go and search yourself some other city to play goddess!" The tone of HIS voice clearly showed her that it had been a stupid idea to come her with only two Jaffa as guard. 

She and her Jaffa had left the city immediately. Only one year later she had returned and took almost all of HIS people because this was the best way to hurt him. 

That HE had died at her own hands had helped to calm her fury... 

* * * * *

Once again, Samantha Carter inwardly cursed Jack's plan. He had always been brilliant concerning tactics; he had to be, after more than 4000 years of training. But this time something was going to be wrong, of this she was sure. Five against twenty!

But although she had protested, Jack was going to do it, so she had to join in just to make sure he wasn't hurt or at least not hurt too bad. 

Keeping such a thing secret for several millennia, not even telling her!

She still wasn't sure about how their conversation had ended if Thor hadn't interrupted. She quickly made a mental not to herself to repeat this conversation with Jack before she silently reached her position. 

* * * * *

Daniel was angry. But no longer at Jack, but at Hathor. He didn't understand why Jack looked so pale when it was revealed who the 'goddess' was, but he had the feeling that there was more to the story than just her dealings with Jack as a member of the SGC. She made Jack nervous, Jack never got nervous. All Daniel wanted to do was strangle her to death. Right now it looked like Jack was going to get his hands on her first. 

Daniel shifted his weight when he tried to get a better look at the Jaffa and their prisoners. 

He and Kenric were positioned under a huge bush, and when Jack started his diversion, they would free the villagers . . .

The only thing Daniel was concerned about was Jack. Why didn't he say anything about what this distraction of his was?

* * * * *

Teal'c was in a light state of Kel'noreem when Jack finally moved. Immediately on full alert, Teal'c trained his eyes on the Jaffa around the gate. They had set up three fires around the Chaapa'ai and a permanent nightwatch of three. 

'Standard Combat Doctrine', Teal'c recognised. 

Some hours ago, shortly after nightfall, O'Neill had told him of the diversion and Teal'c still was skeptical. O'Neill was a formidable warrior both with guns and blades, but facing fifteen Jaffa and their queen all alone wasn't even daring anymore. The earthly term 'suicidal' kept popping into the mighty Jaffa mind as he waited for his comrade-in-arms to start his diversion...

* * * * *

After he had come back from his meditation, Jack checked his watch and mentally checked his equipment. Knife? Check. Second Knife? Check. Machete? Check . . .

When he had finished his checklist, he silently stood and began to walk towards the fires . . . Time for his diversion to commence.

* * * * *

Hi Everyone,

I want to apologize for this being so long. It is entirely my fault. Stefan wrote this chapter and I am little more than the Beta reader. The delay is entirely my fault, the good work is his. So, please let him know you liked the chapter then maybe he won't kill me. 

Chapter 5 is nearly complete, however Stefan and I both will be away for the next two weeks (what are the odds, two separate trips at the same time), so don't look for the next chapter until then. 

Thanks,

Teri

PS If you are interested in seeing the kind of weapons Jack carries, go to our web site and click on "Jack's armory." The armory isn't complete, but we are working on it. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks, again. 

__


	5. Distractions and Revelations

SILVER & GOLD

Chapter 5 - Distractions and Revelations

__

After he had come back from his meditation, Jack checked his watch and mentally checked his equipment. Knife? Check. Second Knife? Check. Machete? Check...

When he had finished his checklist, he silently stood and began to walk towards the fires... 

* * * * *

The Jaffa on duty hesitated a moment, not believing his eyes when he saw Jack emerge from the forest. This second of hesitation was enough for Jack to pass, muttering a short "Good Evening" and giving him a short wave of his hand...

When he arrived near the place where Hathor's tent had been put up, a familiar buzz came to life in the back of his head. 

Only an instant later, the huge Immortal Jack had stabbed earlier jumped up, his axe in hands.

"Where are you Tau'ri?" he roared.

"No need to be so loud, I can hear you perfectly well." Jack grinned at the face of the Axe-wielder when he realized that Jack was only a few steps away front of him.

Hathor and all of the 'sleeping' Jaffas had been awakened by the shout and came over. 

Jack took this opportunity to scold at the larger Immortal.

"See, now you woke up your queen! You think she will like that? Needing her beauty sleep and all?"

Seeing Hathor approach Jack's opponent quickly bowed down, but Hathor directly went to Jack.

"What are you doing here Tau'ri? Thought about being my prime?"

Inwardly, Jack laughed out loud. She still didn't recognize him! 

"Oh, yes. Indeed, as a friend of mine would say. But I still came up with the same answer I gave you the first time: not if I could gain eternal life!"

* * * * *

__

"...Oh no, you are no goddess Ishtar, and even if you were, I wouldn't share my bed with you if I could gain eternal life!" Gilgamesh shouted. 

* * * * *

Until then, Jack hadn't thought it possible to see a Goa'uld blanch, but Hathor's face had changed to a sick shade of grey when she heard his answer.

"Oh yes my dear, it is unbelievable what a haircut and a few millennia can do for a man, isn't it?" Jack quipped, grinning broadly. 

For a moment, the Goa'uld queen just stood there and stared, but suddenly her eyes glowed viscously and Jack was thrown several feet back by a blast from Hathor's ribbon device. 

"Oh for cryin' out loud, is that all you say after such a long time?" Jack muttered under his breath. 

* * * * *

When he saw what Hathor was doing to O'Neill, Teal'c had almost winced. From his position, he could see both Daniel and Kenric slowly approaching the slaves and, on the other side of the StarGate, Hathor toying with O'Neill. 

'Hurry DanielJackson, who knows how long O'Neill can take a beating like this,' the huge Jaffa thought.

* * * * *

Though he couldn't see what was going on, Daniel had a pretty good idea, judging from the sounds of a firing ribbon device and now and then a cry of pain.

'We have to hurry, we have to be faster...' 

Finally, he and Kenric had reached the villagers and started cutting the ropes. One after another, the villagers vanished into the darkness of the forest without their Guardian, a bulky Jaffa whose attention had turned to Jacks 'diversion' noticing. 

When the last villager was freed, Daniel slowly approached the Jaffa… 

* * * * *

Sam Carter was a VERY unhappy Camper at the moment. Jack's diversion went well, almost to well for her liking. Even a Goa'uld would have difficulties with injuries like these, but Jack rose from the ground and taunted Hathor once again. This time his taunting seemed to have hit a nerve because Hathor didn't hold her Prime back, Instead she allowed him to shot Jack with his staff weapon straight in the chest. 

Frantically, Sam's eyes searched for a sign that Daniel had completed his task, but she saw nothing. 

'Wait! Nothing? Hadn't been a Jaffa there some seconds before?'

At the same moment, Teal' had noticed the missing of the Jaffa, because just then he decided it was enough and started shooting Jaffas.

The first who fell was Hathor's Prime; the second was the huge Immortal, struck by Carter's P-90. 

Because their shots bounced of Hathor's shield, Sam and Teal'c both concentrated on the Jaffas who, by now, had run for cover...

* * * * *

From his position back under the bushes Daniel fired round after round at the Jaffas. They had covered from Teal'c and Sam's fire, but showed him their unprotected backs. When he changed the clip of his handgun, he saw Jack beginning to stir. 

But he hadn't been the only one to see it.

* * * * *

Hathor had also seen the movement in the corner of her eyes, and again, a terrible fury overcame her. 

'How dare he be alive after such a long time, after I killed him myself!' 

Having her mind set on killing him for good this time, she began to move, totally unaffected by the bullets and staff blasts that whizzed past her...

* * * * *

Seeing that Hathor moved towards Jack who still seemed to be out of it, Daniel jumped up and began sprinting towards her. 

She had her glowing ribbon device already aimed at Jack's still form when Daniel tackled her and both of them rolled on the ground. 

Before he could even try to stand up Hathor had fired her ribbon device at Daniel, causing him to scream from the pain flooding through his body...

* * * * *

When Jack awoke, pain was his foremost sensation. There was a lot of it. 

The next things he noticed were the stars above him and the noises of a battle around him. 

Looking up he could see Hathor and, to his surprise, Daniel, rolling on the ground. When Hathor got up and fired her ribbon device at Daniel, Jack saw his opening. With a flick of his wrist he sent the knife on it's way through Hathor's shield and into her forearm where it lodged itself between the two bones.

Hathor screamed, more from fury than from hurt and tried to rip the knife out, when suddenly a deafening noise from the skies interrupted the battle.

As soon as Jack looked up, he knew they had to run.

"Carter, Teal'c! Retreat! They have a Pel'tac!" With that he threw his second knife at another Jaffa who had come too close, grabbed Daniel and dashed for the treeline before the Pel'tac could open fire...

* * * * *

When SG-1 returned to the village, they were already eagerly awaited. 

Kenric obviously had told his people how the strangers had fought the first group of Jaffa and how the tall man with the hair of silver had defeated his enemy in a storm of lightning. 

Full of wonder about the strangers, the villagers invited them for a large feast but Jack hesitated.

"What do you think Carter? Will the Pel'tac come over and bust-up our little party?"

"I hope not Sir. But after that beating I think Hathor will run and hide."

"This is right O'Neill, they will most likely not return today." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, and they will need at least a week until they reach the next planet with a StarGate." Daniel grinned. 

"Nice", Jack grinned, "but we have to get home and tell Hammond about Hathor's new boy-toy."

Grinning even wider, he turned away, took something that looked suspiciously like a stone out of his pocket and said:

"Beam us up Scotty!"

* * * * *

With a bright flash, SG-1 materialized in the Gateroom. 

At once, the klaxons sprang to life, the shield was lowered in front of the control room and a LOT of angry Marines stormed the room.

Jack immediately stepped forward and lifted his hands.

"Darling, I'm home!"

"Colonel O'Neill, where have you been?"

'Oh dear,' he grinned to himself, 'Hammond sounds irritated.'

"On a cruise with our little Asguard friends, Sir."

"In the meeting room, in an hour. And now go and see Doctor Fraiser!"

* * * * *

When SG-1 entered the infirmary, Janet was already waiting.

"Colonel O'Neill, what have you done to yourself now?" she ranted when she saw the large hole in Jack's clothes. 

"Calm down Janet, everything's alright! But can I speak with you later?"

After Janet had thoroughly examined the team, Sam and Teal'c left to grab a shower before the debriefing while Jack and Daniel stayed behind.

Both men eyed each other suspiciously. Daniel was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I am quite sure now that it is not a medical thing you wanted to talk about, so why don't you start?"

Jack gave a painful grin. 'Yeah, sure!'

"Alright. Janet, is our date for today still on? Seven-ish my house?"

Janet hadn't known anything about a date, so the surprise showed clearly on her face. 

"Our...ah, our date? Yes, sure, why not? When did you say, seven? That's alright!"

"OK, see you then Doc!" Giving Daniel a wink, Jack strolled out of the Infirmary and left a totally confused Janet and a devastated Dr. Jackson behind. 

"So, you....you and Jack...err, you are dating?"

"Seems like it. Anyway, what did you need Daniel?"

Seeing Daniel blush, Janet almost wished she hadn't asked.

"Nothing important. See you around Janet, Have to go . . ." and with this a very troubled archeologist went to search for some coffee and a dark place where he could hide from the world…

* * * * *

Later the same day Samantha Carter left her house, got into her car, and made her way to visit the Colonel. Their talk in Baltimore had been far too intense to just leave like that; Sam wanted to spend more time with him. 

When she arrived at his house, there were no lights on and nobody answered the bell. More than a little disappointed, Sam turned back to her car when she heard a strange clashing sound coming from Jack's garden. Alarmed, she hurried around the house to see what was going on. What she saw made her search the cover behind of one of Jacks garden chairs. 

Two figures were fighting in the garden, moonlight reflecting from their swords with every flick of the blades. 

When one of the fighters stumbled, Sam got a glimpse on his face – it was Jack!

Her mind was working overtime. Who was Jack fighting there? His opponent seemed to be smaller than Jack, but she couldn't make it out clearly.

Silently, she drew her weapon and took aim when suddenly something cold and sharp was pressed against her neck. Sam didn't even dare to move her head when a female voice whispered in her ear. 

"My my, look what the cat has dragged in. Come on sweetie, we don't want to disturb them."

* * * * *

Jack was just blocking a fierce slash that would have run across his chest when he heard a woman shouting in pain. And the noise came from his house!

Quickly he bowed to his opponent, and took off to see what was going on over at his patio. 

The sight that greeted him almost made him double over with laughter. There, on his patio a beaming Samantha Carter kneeled over a massively enraged, ticked-off **handcuffed** Amanda Darieux… 

The moment Jack had started laughing, Sam got confused. What was so funny about this? She had just defended herself against some freak with a sword!

But when the other fighter approached and began to lean heavily on Jack from laughter, Sam was dumbstruck.

"Janet?"

Janet Fraiser's face was sweaty from the fight and she was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes, but she still managed to say a quick "Hi Sam" before she erupted into another fit of giggles and went to join a laughing Jack and a seething Amanda on the patio floor…

* * * * *

Some time later, the four of them sat in Jack's living room and having a beer.

"You want to tell me that both Amanda and Janet are like you?" Sam asked unbelievingly.

"No, we are not like him! We are gentle, educated, youthful…" the rest of Janet's sentence went unheard because Jack had put a cushion in front of her face.

"Yeah sure. So you were educated when I found you? I'm not so sure the Inquisitor would have described you like that, Anna-Maria!"

At his words, Janet blushed.

"Aright, I was not. But you were not exactly a fountain of wisdom at that age either, so I've heard."

"Wait a minute. Janet, why did he just call you Anna-Maria?" Sam was getting totally lost in the banter of her 'older' friends.

"Well, my real name is Anna-Maria Schwägel, I'm from southern Germany and I was born in 1742. Well, some of my neighbors witnessed me getting crushed under a cart, so I was accused of witchcraft when I awoke without a scratch. And in spring of 1775, just some days before I was to be burned at the stake, Jack here came to save me."

"Yes, he's always been on of the good guys," Amanda joined in the tale while Jack entertained himself with his second beer.

"He was one of the judges, at night he switched Anna, sorry, Janet and another 'witch' who had died under torture the same day. Then he issued a statement that she had to be beheaded before the burning. 

"So the dead woman was beheaded and burned while Janet got out of the prison 'playing dead'." Sam tried to clarify.

Janet winced when Jack grinned at this part. "Actually, she didn't play dead. I stabbed her. Had to be realistic . . . Oh, and by the way, it was the last burning in Germany."

After a short silence, Sam turned to Amanda.

"And what would be your story, if you don't mind?"

"Curious, aren't we? Always the scientist, Doctor Carter? Don't look so surprised, we are always informed about the lot our old man is running with. Though you could shed some light on Murray sometime. My name is Amanda Darieux, like I told you before. One of the perks of being not that old," she pointed at Jack, who merely shrugged "is that you can use your real name without drawing too much attention. I am from France, originally, and I was born in the year of our lord 820 A.D. what would make me 1183 years old. Terrific, isn't it?"

When the three women turned towards Jack, he suddenly became nervous.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, and that's exactly the problem. Tell us about your past Old man, tell Sam your real name" Janet purred.

When the phone started ringing, the women almost cursed while Jack promised to burn some fat for whatever deity had saved him from this inquisition….

* * * * *

All stones thrown at delays should be aimed at Teri. Any good words about the story, as always, should be aimed at Stefan. 

Hope you all enjoyed it! 

~ Teri


	6. Again with Feeling

SILVER & GOLD

Chapter 6: Again With Feeling   
(or Thieving Teal'c)  


__

When the three women turned towards Jack, he suddenly became nervous. 

__

"What did I do?" 

__

"Nothing, and that's exactly the problem. Tell us about your past OLD man, tell Sam your real name" Janet purred, her eyes twinkling full of mischief. 

__

When the phone started ringing, the women almost cursed while Jack promised to burn some fat for whatever deity had saved him from this inquisition. . . . 

When Jack returned from answering the phone, his playful mood had vanished without a trace. 

"Carter, Doc.," Jack began. He glanced over at Amanda but decided to continue anyway, after all, if he couldn't trust Amanda whom could he trust? "Jacob and some other Tok'ra just arrived. They say they might have some vital information for us" He rolled his eyes. "Like they ever have something important to say, but the General wants us back at the Mountain, now!" 

Both Sam and Janet immediately prepared to make their way out, only Amanda was still sitting on Jack's couch, a huge question mark over her face. 

"The To'-who? And what exactly are you doing in this mountain? I'm getting a really weird feeling about this!" 

"Join us 'Manda." Jack smiled as he held a hand out to her. "You're in for the ride of your life!" 

"Sir?" Carter was astounded that the Colonel would ask her, but he waived her off. She would just have to trust him for now, but trust was something he had been pushing the limits of this week. 

* * * * * 

Daniel had been beside himself the whole day. How could Jack and Janet, his Janet, be seeing each other? He finally had the nerve to talk to her and . . . urgh, but when Jack entered the briefing room and announced to the General that Sam had come in with him and that she would be here immediately; Daniel felt something in his head give way. 

"Jack, mind if I ask you a question?" Daniel continued not giving him a chance to respond. "Good! Where exactly did you leave Janet? I mean, you two had a little date this evening, but now you're telling us that you've been with Sam?"   


Jack just sat in his chair with an annoyed look on his face while General Hammond and Teal'c sported, relatively speaking, astounded expressions, although if the expressions were from the nature of the question or to Dr. Jackson's outburst is uncertain. 

Jacob, who had been standing next to General Hammond scowled. "WHAT exactly did you do Colonel?" 

"Jack, is there something you want to tell me about your relationship with either Major Carter or Doctor Fraiser?" Hammond began, but Jack just shrugged. 

"Colonel," Hammond warned, he wanted more of an answer than a shrug. He may allow that sometimes with his Colonel, but this was about how the team functioned and he couldn't let it slide. 

"Sir, we didn't break any rules on fraternization or conduct, so NO General I have nothing I feel the need to discuss. That goes for you too, Jacob!" Jack sighed before turning to glare at Daniel. "So no one needs to get upset." 

Daniel, hit by the full force of Colonel Jack O'Neill's patented death glare, decided it was better to ask Janet about it and let the subject drop for now - only for now. 

Just when the General was ready to answer, Sam entered the briefing room. 

"Alright, now that Major Carter has joined us too, we can finally start. Jacob?" 

"Thank you. This morning, our sensors detected three motherships with strange markings. After a short investigation we figured that these ships might belong to Hathor, though she was reported dead. When we heard of SG1's encounter with her, we were sure. Three hours ago, these three ships changed course, they are coming to Earth!" 

"Oh, for crying out loud!"  


* * * * * 

"I am sorry O'Neill, but the Asguard High Council has decided that we can not spare ships. They are all are needed for the protection of Asguard planets." Thor's disappointment was obvious even though he was hard to read under normal circumstances. 

"Well, then, hmm, alright buddy, but thanks anyways."   


When he returned to the briefing room, Jack's face was hard. 

"The Asguard are out, they have their own troubles they say. Ungrateful Lot! Jacob, what about the Tok'ra, you don't have one or two ships spare, do you?" 

It was only then when he saw the sullen faces of the others. 

Daniel sighed. "No, they don't Jack. We're on our own this time!" 

"Yeah well, what else is new?" Jack smirked. 

Right then Sam looked up from her Laptop. "While you made your call to Thor, Selmak showed us the Tok'ra intelligence. And I think I might have found something."   


* * * * *   
  


".two of these three ships are only staffed with emergency crews and they all have to stop several times to recalibrate their engines. And that's where we come in, we go aboard and take control of one of these ships." Jack finished, looking expectantly at the two women in front of him. 

"And you are telling me - why?" Amanda seemed to be confused. 'Was he asking HER to save the world? Maybe it was time to call MacLeod, either of them?' 

"We know that Hathor has Immortals as her bodyguards and according to the data the Tok'ra provided Hathor is aboard one of the ships." He began to grin. "Now, I know I am good." His grin spread. "Real good." Janet threw a cup at him before he became serious. "I am nowhere near the shape I would need to be in to take all the immortal guards alone. So I ask you, would you come with us?" 

Janet just nodded her approval although wondering how they would convince General Hammond that she and a civilian with no clearance were needed on this mission. For that matter, how had the old man gotten Amanda on base? He had to have pulled a whole bunch of strings to pull a stunt like that! 

Janet may have agreed, but Amanda still hesitated. Jack gave it one last try. 

"Book it as a repaid favor, you come with us and I forget about 1493 A.D., OK?" 

Amanda's eyes lit-up and she didn't hesitate a moment. "Deal."   


* * * * *   
  


At times like this when it is only three in the morning, the gym was deserted and that's how Teal'c liked it most. He had been here for several years now, but the Tau'ri still stared at him when he worked out. Slowly, almost like in trance, he started a sequence of moves, relishing the feeling of power running through his body. 

Suddenly something brought him out of his concentration. He was being watched! 

When he turned around, a tall woman in dark clothing walked up to where he stood. 

"My my, 'Murray', fancy meeting you here. Mind if I work out a bit?" Her voice nearly purred and had some ring to it that made him look at her more closely. 

She had short platinum blonde hair, a lovely face and her eyes spoke of a wisdom far beyond her age, yet still managed to hold the twinkle of a love of life. She was also carrying something behind her back. 

He bowed shortly and gave her a polite smile. "Of course not. You are O'Neill's friend, are you not?" 

She nodded. 

"May I ask what kind of weapon training you want to perform?"   
  
She gave a short laugh, then lifted her right hand and showed him the sword. It was different from the short, heavy swords the Jaffa sometimes used. This blade was long and sleek, with a basket guarding the wielders hand. The fine craftsmen ship as well as the pristine way it was cared for was evident. 

"You in for a spar?" 

"A good weapon. I will be back soon, please wait here." With that, he turned around and went to fetch something from his quarters. 

Amanda was dumbfounded. First, she met this unbelievably big, dark, and sexy guy in the gym and just when she thought he might actually start to flirt with her, he just bowed, told her to wait and left! 

"No one keeps Amanda, waiting." She muttered to herself. "He would pay for that" She decided with a smile. "Oh yeah, he'd pay."  
  


* * * * *   
  


Jack still grinned when he entered Carter's office the next morning. He had just met Teal'c and Amanda on their way to breakfast and the two of them had sported loads of bruises and cuts. Well, Teal'c sported those, but it was Amanda's grin that had gotten Jack's attention. It also worried him and slightly disturbed him. 

"Hey Sam, did you notice how awfully close Teal'c and.?" He looked around her office. Carter?" 

She wasn't in her office! Carter not in her office, that was strange, especially before they went on a mission. Normally she would have made sure that all her doo-hickeys were safely wrapped up before she left the planet. 

But then a thought hit Jack. 'Maybe she wants to talk with me, just like I wanted to talk with her! And if she went to see me.' 

Following this line of thought, Colonel Jack O'Neill, formerly known as MacGyver (and dozens of others) stormed off to his office.   


* * * * *   
  


Sam was still confused, even after the second helping of Jello. Sure enough, her mind wasn't focused on getting a proper breakfast. 

'Why wasn't he at breakfast this morning? There really was no place else where he used to hang around before a mission started except.MY office, trying to pester me!'   


On her way out she collided with someone who had tried to leave as well. After fighting the dizziness, it had felt like running into a brick wall she looked up to apologize. She couldn't even mutter a word before Teal'c, with a friendly nod, left with his arm around a grinning Amanda Devereux . . . She wondered if the Colonel would feel just as disturbed as she felt by the latest turn of events?  


* * * * *   
  


Jack was crushed like he had never been before in his life. Well, not in this one. Samantha Carter was not in his office! Feeling he was getting desperate Jack tried to fight the beginning feelings of panic. 

'Well, maybe she went to breakfast first, but if I try to find her there, I'm going to miss her. Maybe it's best if I just waited for her in her office? She surely is going to store her toys away.'   


* * * * *   


About twenty minutes later.   


Sam had totally lost it now. Jack hadn't been in her office, he hadn't turned up for breakfast, she had everything checked, even the Infirmary! Running out of ideas Sam had retreated to the last place that came to her mind. Maybe he was pretending to get some paperwork done before they left . . . ? 

Jack O'Neill wasn't in his office either. With a frustrated sigh or was it more of a growl, Sam glanced at her watch, registering that she better readied her for the upcoming trip.   
  


* * * * *   
  


The airmen of the SGC knew better than to cross paths with Colonel O'Neill when he had that glean in his eyes. Even the Marines had learned that a frustrated Colonel was not to be trifled with, though they had learned it an even harder way. 

So it really surprised him to hear a muffled "Sorry!" when someone almost run him over just in front of his destination, the locker rooms. Normally, any person who dared talk to him would have been thoroughly chewed, but after one look, Jack's anger dissolved into nothing and evolved into a grin. 

"Sam!"   


"Sir!"   


And as one, both said, "We have to talk!"   


* * * * *   
  


When they had finally settled into one of the offices nearby, both remained silent. Each was hoping the other would make the first step. When he finally couldn't stand it any longer, Jack jumped from the edge of the table where he had sat and began pacing the room. 

"You know Carter, it's a funny thing, now that I lived for so long one should think it would get easier!"   
  
She smiled. "Doesn't it?" 

Jack stopped the pacing and turned towards her. 

"I still haven't answered your question yet I think. No Sam, it was not an act, I really care for you. I care for you more than I will be allowed to as long as Jack O'Neill is a part of the Air Force." 

While his confession didn't really come as a surprise for Sam, she was just as rattled. Some how Jack O'Neill and Air Force had become joined in her mind. She could no longer picture one without the other. 

"But . . . you don't want to quit just because of that, do you?" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I'm sure the General can pull some strings . . ." Even the mere thought of the SGC and especially SG-1 without him produced a feeling of panic. 

"We couldn't win the war against the Goa'uld without you, Sir, and you know that. And if . . ."she sniffed slightly, hoping he couldn't tell what a struggle this was for her and hating herself at the same time for letting anything get to her like this ". . . if we can save Earth by not being together that will be alright for me! At least we see each other at work.."   
  
Sam felt as if her heart was breaking, and it showed. She had lowered her head and now stared at her shoes, so Jack caught her by surprise when his hand lifter her chin until he could look in her eyes. 

"It is not alright for me. It isn't enough for me anymore. We should use all the time we have, who knows how long we have? I might be dead next week, remember, there are people after my head out there, with centuries of experience! I'm no longer going to give you up because of some regulations and if I have to leave the Air Force, then so be it!" 

Jack would have ranted on, but Sam took the initiative. She cupped his face, pulled him towards her and silenced him with a kiss. 

Their lips had hardly met when the speaker crackled to life and General Hammond's voice destroyed their cozy atmosphere. 

"SG-1 to the Gateroom!" 

"You do know that we have to talk more about it, Jack, don't you?"   


* * * * *   
  


Several minutes later Jack and Sam almost ran into the Gateroom, but they were still the last ones to arrive. Teal'c and Amanda were chatting. Janet seemed to be pacing the whole length of the Gateroom while Daniel seemed to be watching her intently. 

Just when Sam and Jack entered Amanda's voice could be heard down the hall. 

"Janet, stop running in circles, what is it with you?" 

"I'm not exactly used to Gatetravel and I am not even gonna speak about the possibility of telling Daniel for that matter! It makes me so nervous!" Came her reply which was very much quieter than Amanda's initial question. Quiet enough that Daniel did not hear it. 

Just then Daniel made his way over to Jack and Sam. "Jack, why exactly is Janet coming with us? You think we will need medical assistance?" 

Jack just shrugged. 

"Who knows Daniel, who knows? Maybe you should just ask her about it?" 

Jack turned away to face the others. "Nice outfit Amanda, though you might want to consider another one on this trip. You got everything T? Carter? Daniel?"

"Why, what's wrong with black?" Amanda asked slightly miffed at the advice.

"Nothing!" both Jack and Daniel grinned, but Carter only shook her head. 

"Come on Guys! Get a grip!" Turning to the other women she explained. "The planet we are gating to has a subtropical climate, like the Caribbean or something like that. And in black clothes, well." 

While Sam had talked the Gate had dialed the coordinates and, with the seventh chevron locked, sprang to life. 

"SG-1 you have a go!" Hammond's voice came over the speaker. 

"To late now. Come on Kids, we don't have all day, let's get going!" Jack hollered. Daniel grinned knowing what was to come, took Janet's hand, and together they jumped through the gate before a dumbfounded Amanda could even pick up her slacked jaw. 

"Holy SH - - "

"Told you it would be the ride of your life." Jack said walking up behind her. 

"Is it safe? My head will stay attached won't it?" Amanda turned brown eyes on Jack then Teal'c.

"You will be safe, trust me." Teal'c almost smiled before he walked through the gate.

"Get it done." Jack smiled as he pushed an unsuspecting Amanda through the Gate.

"Sir?" Carter asked in surprise with a huge grin on her face.

"It's good for her. Build's character." He grinned. 

Carter just rolled her eyes as the two of them turned towards the gate. "I wanted to ask you how you got all this past the General?"

"Me?' He looked surprised and perfectly innocent. "I thought you explained things to him."

He walked through the gate without giving her a chance to respond. She chuckled to herself, glancing back at the General before walking through the gate.   
  


* * * * *   
  


When she reemerged on the other side, Sam couldn't suppress a giggle about Jack's annoyed look.

"Oh great, look, something totally new, they got TREES here!!"

"Shut up Jack, and enjoy the view. Reminds me of our little business back in the 1600's, you still remember?" came Amanda's retort.

"I still remember seeing my first ship, it was unbelievable." Amanda continued, in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, they were slow, uncomfortable and fragile! Wonderful, just peachy!" Jack grumbled.

Amanda finally noticed his mood and continued with a grin on her face. "You are just miffed because Jack Sparrows Black Pearl was always faster than your ship!"

At the mentioning of this name Jack scowled, but, then his face cleared up and a grin broke through. "That might be the case Amanda, but I have my revenge now. I made my own treasure, and I used HIM to do it!"

At this Amanda's grin stopped immediately. "What did you do you malicious old."

"Hey, stay polite will ya'! I only sold the movie rights, nothing more. And I made a rather good deal. . . " 

"Sir! Over here!" They were interrupted by Sam, who had located the Ring Transporter.

"The ships are in orbit and they won't detect us beaming up as long as we activate the transporter only one time." Sam explained. The team took positions inside the Ring and waited for the transport.

"Scotch me up Beamy!" Amanda quipped while Jack seriously started to doubt his decision to take her with them. 

"Scotch me up?" Sam whispered to Daniel who shrugged. "It's a German thing - translates to 'Beam me up'. Kind of a parody."

'Why exactly did I ask Amanda, why didn't I call Duncan, Connor, or the old man?' shot through Jack's head before he dematerialized.

The next instant, they were on board of one of the ships in Orbit, and under fire . . .

* * * * *

As always, praise goes to Stefan and rocks are aimed at Teri. :D

We hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. 

~Teri 10 Feb 2004


End file.
